Susan Blu
Susan Maria "Sue" Blu (born July 12, 1948) is an American casting director, voice actress and voice director. She's known for voicing: Arcee in The Transformers and Stormer and Lin-Z Pierce in Jem. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1992) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1997) - Chauffeur (ep42), Hair (ep1), Kid 4 (ep1), Mom (ep1), Woman (ep42) *Beast Wars: Transformers (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *BraveStarr (1987) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1992) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Lewis Sidarsky, Mrs. Solomon *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2001-2003) - Aunt Sandy (ep36), Billy, Dan *Curious George (2006) - Car Boy (ep11), Lady (ep11) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Fish Monger (ep5) *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2006) - Marion *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fangface (1978) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Foofur (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Galaxy High School (1986) - Additional Voices *Ghostbusters (1986) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1998) - Doctor (ep7) *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show (1988) - Additional Voices *Heavy Gear (2002) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan Adventures (2005) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Additional Voices *Jem (1985-1988) - Stormer/'Mary Phillips', Lin-Z Pierce *Lazer Tag Academy (1986) - Additional Voices *Madeline (1993) - Additional Voices *Maya & Miguel (2006) - Ms. Lim (ep47) *My Little Pony (1986) - Additional Voices *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Paw Paws (1985-1986) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1991-1993) - Additional Voices *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Flim Flam *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1982) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Dara (ep16) *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons (1990) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1984-1989) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1996) - Additional Voices *The Transformers (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Sphinxy *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Toxic Crusaders (1990) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2008-2009) - Arcee, Flareup (ep40) *Visionaires: Knights of the Magical Light (1987) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) - Additional Voices *Wildfire (1986) - Wildfire *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1987) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Additional Voices *Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) - Grandma *Lazer Tag Academy The Movie (1989) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Petrie's Sibbling#3 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *BraveStarr: The Movie (1988) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) - Lofty, Bushwoolie, Grundle *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Transformers: The Movie (1986) - Arcee 'Shorts' *Rose Petal Place (1984) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island (1990) - Jim Hawkins *The Wish That Changed Christmas (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Mini-Series' *Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Rose Petal Place: Real Friends (1985) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Sibella *Star Fairies (1985) - Additional Voices *The Canterville Ghost (1988) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends Save Christmas (1985) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - Additional Voices *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004-2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest (1995) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Army Men: Air Attack 2 (2000) - Additional Voices *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes (1999) - Additional Voices *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 (2000) - Additional Voices *Portal Runner (2001) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004) - Denkou, Zoran Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (93) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1978-2009. Category:American Voice Actors